


You Entirely

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick trusts Pete with his life, his heart, his entire being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Entirely

**Author's Note:**

> I am such trash here is smut I wrote at 1 in the morning definitely not grammar or spellchecked I'll have to do that some other time

Pete slams Patrick against a wall right before they perform. "Pete?" Patrick questions softly and watches as Pete's eyes grow darker and darker. His fingers dig into the fleshy part of Patrick's hips and Patrick kind of hates that there's fat there, but he also loves that Pete can leave bruises there so easily. 

"I want to try something. You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Pete starts, nosing his cheek. Patrick hums in question and Pete doesn't answer, just kisses down his neck. 

Patrick gasps when Pete's fingers find his buckle. "What? What is it?" Pete kisses him and then breaks away, suddenly looking nervous. He reaches into his pocket and procures something black and thick. It takes Patrick a moment to realize that it's a butt plug and he blanches. 

"Do you think you can perform with this?" Pete asks quietly. Patrick wants to say no instantly, but he sees he hopeful glimmer in Pete's eyes and finds himself thinking, it won't be that bad. Patrick nods and Pete grins widely, his smile stretching across his face. Patrick smiles back and kisses him again, laughing softly. Pete turns him around and lowers his jeans and his boxers. The forceful way he does it lets Patrick know that Pete's already getting into that dominant headspace and he can't help but shiver.

He hears a bottle click and then snap shut and then Pete spreading his ass cheeks. Patrick gasps when two fingers sink into him and he's suddenly harder than ever. Pete just hums and crooks his fingers, scissoring him open. He adds another finger and Patrick groans, arms trembling where they're resting on the wall. Pete bites the curve of his ass and Patrick bucks back against him, fucking himself on Pete's fingers. He's aware he's mewling, whimpering and humping the wall desperately. He's slipped into his sub headspace without even realizing it.

"Enough, I don't want you coming." Pete commands in a quiet time. He pulls his fingers out of Patrick and Patrick grimaces. He hates being so loose and empty and right now he really wants Pete's cock in him, because he loves his cock. He knows every ridge and every part of it, loves how fat it is. But Pete just slicks up the butt plug and presses it into him. It's not as thick as Pete's cock and Patrick doesn't know how to feel about that, but Pete is murmuring soothing words. "You're such a good boy." Pete tells him and brings his boxers and jeans back up, turning him around and tucking his aching cock away carefully.

"All you have to do is play the show and then we'll go back to the hotel." Pete tells him, getting to his feet. Patrick nods and Pete kisses him gently, running fingers through his hair. At that moment, the door flies open and Joe skitters in, hair wild and eyes wide.

"Ugh, gross," Joe says and Pete breaks away from Patrick. "Anyways, we're going on in a minute, so let's go." Pete nods and Patrick can't help but think that had Pete been a little slower, Joe would have walked in on them. Patrick winces at the thought and follows Pete out. 

When he walks the butt plug presses and shifts inside him and by the time they go on stage he's trembling slightly. He thanks God that his jeans are so tight and that he has his guitar, because otherwise, his hard on would be displayed to thousands of fans. 

The show passes by in a blur of arousal and by the end of it, Patrick is panting heavily. They make their way off stage and he knows his movements are jerky, knows he looks odd, but he can't help it because he's hanging by a thread and he's so ready to come that he can't stand it.

Pete slips an arm around his waist and murmurs, "You did very good out there." Patrick nods, jerking his head and trying to ignore how Pete's arm seems to be burning into his skin. 

He makes it another five minutes to the bus and to his bunk before he begins begging Pete, whimpering and needy. "Please, please Pete," Patrick says, head spinning. Every bump the bus goes over and every movement makes the plug shift. Pete has a hold of wrist and Patrick's thankful for that because he's nearly about to float away.

Somewhere along the way he loses track of time and reality and when he comes back he's on his back in the hotel bed. Pete's looking down at him carefully. "You're back." Pete says in relief, brushing his hair away from his face. "You were gone for about twenty minutes. I had to carry you inside." Pete explains. Patrick feels a little embarrassed but he shrugs jerkily.

"Can you undress or do you want me to do it for you?" Pete asks him. Patrick shrugs again and tries to sit up, but his limbs aren't working. He's so far gone that he doesn't even notice Pete is unbuckling his jeans until he feels the cold air on his thighs. Pete undresses him slowly and lovingly, pressing kisses across his body. When he's finally naked, Pete rolls him over and strips off his own clothing. "You are so beautiful."

Pete moves his hands over the curve of Patrick's ass and Patrick makes a soft noise, broken and needy. He lets Pete kiss up and down his body and suck marks into his pale skin. He drifts again and when he comes back, Pete whispers, "I'm taking the plug out now, okay baby?" 

He grasps the plug and pulls it out of him with an obscene wet noise. Patrick sighs and hums when Pete pushes two fingers into him. Pete removes his fingers after a moment and rolls his back over, moving his hand to Patrick's mouth and pushing his fingers in. "Fuck, you're so fucking gorgeous." Pete whispers and moves his fingers in and out of Patrick's mouth.

Patrick sucks his fingers, tasting himself on them. It's so hot and Patrick can't take it anymore, he's so close, has been close ever since Pete put the plug in him. "Pete, please. Please." He begs, "I need your cock in me, please."

"I know you can be a good boy and wait a little longer," Pete murmurs. He kisses his chest and sucks both of his rosy nipples before moving lower, sucking bruises onto his hips. He ignores Patrick's cock and moves lower, licking his balls. Patrick's back arches and he moans, long and loud. Then Pete flicks open the lube bottle and slicks himself up, pushing into Patrick in one movement. 

Patrick cries out when Pete bottoms out. Pete pushes his knees up to his chest and Patrick wraps his legs around him. "Please," he gasps and Pete obliges, pulling out to slam back into him.

Pete fucks him hard for what seems like forever. He's always been amazing at finding Patrick's prostate and he slams into almost every thrust. Patrick's dimly aware he's crying, begging and babbling. Hot tears roll down his cheeks and Pete kisses them away, but stays silent and continues to drive his cock into Patrick. "You're so good for me, so tight and so perfect," Pete moans out, snapping his hips.

After what feels like forever, Pete leans down and whispers, "You can come." The words rush through him like electricity and Patrick sobs, coming all over his stomach without even being touched. Pete's hips stutter and he groans, spilling into Patrick.

Patrick's aware of Pete pulling out of him and kissing him, but after that he doesn't know. He's out of it for a while an when he opens his eyes again his chest is clean and he's on his side with Pete spooned against him.

"Pete?" He asks groggily. "How long?" 

"About an hour." Pete tells him and kisses his neck. "God, you did so good for me, Patrick. You are such a good boy." Patrick smiles lazily as warmth from the praise rushed through him. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Patrick snuggles back against his chest and tangles their legs together. They're as close as two people can get, merging together to become one.

Pete kisses his neck for a while before murmuring, "I'm so glad you trust me to do these things to you." Patrick sighs happily. He trusts Pete with his life, with his heart, with his entire being. 

"I wouldn't want it to ever be anyone else." He tells him. Pete makes a happy noise and squeezes him gently.

"Go to sleep, 'Trick. I'm here." And with those words Patrick closes his eyes and drifts off. He knows Pete does the same.


End file.
